


The Bouncing Spider

by pandacheeze



Series: That wishful universe where Cora-san's still alive and kickin' [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Feels, Intimacy, M/M, Sub on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: DofLaw - With his Ito Ito abilities, Doflamingo and Law try a sex position that requires both strings and stamina.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Typed and edited this entirely on the puny screen of my phone, so forgive me if there are any formatting errors.

 

Lying supine with his hands laced together under his head, the warlord watches as Law repeatedly impales himself on his pillar of flesh.

The latter's wrists are bound in Doflamingo's special soft strings, which are tied around the roof of the king's immense four-poster bed. He's squatting above Doflamingo's groin with his arms outstretched vertically, using the tight strings and digging his toes into the bed to lift himself up and down. His swollen cock bounces happily along to the movement, leaking pre-cum all over their navels.

Each downward squat elicits moans from both men. Law's are considerably louder and more wanton.

The tattooed male is a beautiful sight to behold, Doflamingo thinks. With his arms stretched above his head, all of Law's muscles are wrung taut. Every heave of his chest, every flex of his abs, every twitch of his inner thigh tendons as he works himself on Doflamingo's joystick makes heat pool in the blond's stomach.

Judging from how Law has lost his rhythm, Doflamingo expects him to reach completion in a minute or two.

 

Law tips his head back the same time when his penis spouts jets of white essence. He stops pushing himself up and sort of just squirms in place, ass clenching around Doflamingo's monster dick.

His expression has contorted into that of a man who has been sated to the fullest, eyes scrunched shut and lips parted. His wrecked mewls are lovely to hear, too.

 

Then Law's limbs start to tremble, unable to support his own weight anymore. With a twitch of the warlord's fingers, the strings tug Law up. He slips free from Doflamingo's flushed dick and plunks down on the other's washboard abs.

Law falls face down on the king's chest, gasping gulps of air like a dying man. It's normal for him to finish first and let Doflamingo keep on thrusting until he follows suit, but this position seems to be to strenuous for Law, so instead Doflamingo grabs Law's legs and rearranges them on top of his own, flanking his slick erection with the tan thighs. He backs his hips into the soft mattress to nudge his penis back and forth in between Law's legs.

It doesn't take long for him to come, too. With the delicious friction and Law's hot puffs of breath right against his pectoral, it doesn't take long at all.

Doflamingo pistons his hips until the heavenly sensation crests in his loins. With a cry he archs off the mattress, raising Law's slimer body up along with him. The younger male keeps his thighs squeezed together for him and it feels so good that Doflamingo could just die on the spot.

 

Law crawls up along the taller male's chest on his forearms to kiss him full on the lips, sharing saliva and air.

Hugh hands that usually crack skulls and break bones hold Law's sides with a tenderness reserved only for him.

 

"I love you," Law pants against the other's lips.

 

Endearingly, Doflamingo musses his onyx locks before lightly trailing his fingers down the groove of his spine, causing Law to shiver.

 

"Love you, too," the captain whispers back.

 

They had started fucking for fun and didn't expect it to last, given that Law's heart had already belonged to the younger Donquixote. But this thing between them stood the test of time, and Law came to realize that his feelings for Doflamingo were just as genuine. His faithfulness towards Corazon remained unwavering as his relation with Doflamingo only deepened.

 

The dynamics between the three is something that cannot be described in words.

 

It is felt though their very soul.

 

 


End file.
